A thin line
by DarkAngel2828
Summary: yes a very thin line between love and hate ! an I think Light just crossed it ! Some random Mini fic's I'm working ok about L and Light so plz read and tell me what you think ! lots of love C.C
1. Chapter 1 Love & Hate

Hey ! its me DarkAngel , I'm re-doing all my stories , I was really young at the time I wrote all these but I decided to give it another go! I'm very excited! I wanna give a big thanks D-chan :D

There is a thin line between love and hate a very thin line...

"Ryuzaki ..." Light said not taking his gaze off of the computer screen.

"What is it Light-kun" L said in his usual tone of speaking.

"This is getting tiering , we aren't going to get anywhere tonight and besides I need sleep. Light complained.

"Up 2 % Light-kun and very well , after I get more cake " L said sauntering over to the sweets cart.

"I hate you...". Light mumbled turning off the computer in front of him.

"What was that Light-kun?" L mummbled very much enjoying his cake.

" I said I HATE YOU" Light yelled as he stood up.

"Is that so Light-kun". L said turning to face Light.

Light looking into L's dark seemingly dead eyes.

"Yes it is Ryuzaki , your so -so so... " Light studdered as L just continused to stare blankly.

"so what Light-kun?" L said in some what of a mocking tone.

"Full of yourself ! Oh Look at me I'm the grate detective L ! " Light mocked the way L chewed his thumb "I hate the way you sit, the way you talk , your so blank ! so boring ! do you even have any emotions what so ever! I mean god ! Ryuzaki are you fucking metal!" Light finished griping L by the shirt.

"Light-kun , I will let you know there is a thin line between love and hate" L said seemingly not fased by anyhting Light just said in his fit of rage.

Light felt the anger and confuseion wash over him . " What dose that have to do with anything ?… this is another thing I hate about you - you just have to annilize everything , I HATE you ! " Light said Turing his back to the raven-haired detective.

"Are you sure you hate Me Light-kun"? L said placing his pail hand on the brown eyed boys shoulder. " Because I don't hate you" L whispered in Lights ear.

Light could feel L's breath on his neck it sent chills down his spine. Light slowly tuned around to face the detective without thinking.

Light pushed his face closer to the detectives " I hate y-

Light was cut off by L's soft pale lips being mushed into his.

L put his arm's around the younger boys neck.

Light pushed away and looking deeply into the detective eyes.

"I hate you too Light". L chuckled pulling Light into another kiss.

:D a little bit of fixing , and I'm back!

C.C~


	2. Chapter 2 Listen to you heart !

Ok well I think I like song fic's XD they are sort of fun XD

Enjoy !!!

Disclaimerz : I do not own Listen to your heart or death note cuz If I did L would have lived 4 ever and kira would have lost epically XD

LOV ~!!

* * *

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, you've built a love but ,_

_that love falls apart that_

_little piece of heaven turns too dark._

"Yagami-kun". L said.

" What is it now Ryuzaki"? Light asked.

" I was wondering if you would get me another piece of cake". L said but it sounded like "Get me some cake now" ! to Light.

Light got the waiting detective his cake, as Light set the cake down , he saw a smile flash on to L's lips.

"_God I would get him a thousand cakes just to see that smile". Light thought. "wait what"? Light thought "really needed some sleep"._

L pulled Light towards the elevator.

"L wait". Light cried trying to keep up. _" Damn he does not look it but he is fast"._

L turned around.

Light jogged over to the detectives side. " I' not a -" Light's foot slipped _" shit"_ and he

landed on top of the insomniac.

Light's could feel the detectives breath.

"dog....." Light wispered.

"_His eye's I could just get so - so ,lost in them" _Light thought.

"ummm Light , …..Light" L said.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you _

_listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going and _

_I don't know why,but listen to your heart _

_before you tell him goodbye._

"LIGHT" L said for about the hundredth time.

" hua what" Light said quickly getting up. Light blushed "uhh sorry Ryuzaki , I'm just really tired" Light said nodding.

"I see" L said .

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth wile _

_precious moments are all lost in the tide, _

_you're swept away and nothing is what it seems,_

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

L lye awake as usual. , but Light could not sleep

"Ryuzaki" Light called out to the darkness.

"Yes Raito-kun" L whispered.

"_what am is suppose to say , L I love you and I need you right now, god this is stupid" Light_ thought to him self.

"Uh nothing forget it". Light said turning over to face the crouching detective.

_And there are voices that want to be heard_

_so much to mention but you can't find the words._

"Ryuzaki" Light whispered again.

"yes"

Light sat up and placed his lip's on L's.

L wrapped his arm's around the younger boy.

" I need you L" Light said pulling L close.

" I have always wanted you Light" L said.

And everything was silent.

_The scent of magic,_

_the beauty that's beenwhen _

_love was wilder than the wind. _

* * *

I hope you liked it , plz tell me what you think.

L; "and plz don't be mean".

Light : "yea or she will cry *sigh again"

Oh thank you two *huggles*

All : "thank you"


	3. Chapter 3 My drug!

Ok I'm back ya yet again I'm ignoring L and Light damn it I'm so sorry forgive me *tears*

Well anyway ….

ENJOY

This is fluffy jus to warn ya XD Hahaha

4 My sister XD

* * *

L sat eating a popsicle rather suggestively if you ask Light.

"Yes Light" L asked the brown haired man.

Light just looked at the detective.

"Earth to Light-kun , you have been staring at me for quite some time now." L said tilting his head to the side.

Light shook hi head. "hua"?

"Light are you feeling alright you are all red , you don't seem yourself". L said walking towards Light.

Light stared as the raven-haired man moved closer.

L placed his hand on Light's forehead.

"Light you're burning up" L said surprised at the heat coming of the brunette.

"I -I'm fine" Light said trying to hide his deep red blush.

L looked confused. "Would Light like to go home , we are quite done for the day". L said turning to walk away.

"NO"! Light yelled without meaning to." _Damn I don't want to go home I want to stay with him , shit what am I going to say" _

Light regretted starring at L he didn't mean to , he is just so distracting his posture his hair and most of all his smile".

L stared a Light.

"I -I -I" Light stuttered. "_shit I don't know what to say , anything I say, damn I'm screwed"_

"_Why did Light react that way, could he , no " _L disregarded the Idea the possibility was to low. _" But I couldn't hurt to ask" _L thought.

"Light-kun , why did you have such a reaction to going _home_" L asked placing his thumb on his lips.

" I well you see , its because" Light stopped _. "should I just tell him his reaction could be that bad". _

" Well Ryuzaki , I just enjoy spending time with you" Light said a blush coming over his face.

" I see , well Light I'm flattered I enjoy you're presents as well , but If you are not feeling well its best you go _home. _L said in his usual monotone.

"That would only make me feel worse" Light blurted out without meaning to and promptly regretting it.

"How so Light-kun" L said tilting his head.

"Never mind ok" Light said trying to hide his red face from the detective.

"Light-kun must be really sick you are not acting a you normally would are you sure you don't want to go -"

L was cut off.

"No Ryuzaki I just want to stay here with you"! Light yelled.

"_You _want to stay with _me _but, why Light-kun" L said looking puzzled.

Light nodded.

"There is now a 67% chance he will not mind it if I-" L's chain of thought was cut off.

Light moved towards L .

"Ryuzaki , do you want me too feel better" Light whispered.

" Well yes Light-kun that would be best" L said.

"Good " . Light said inches away from L's face.

"is he , than" L quickly stopped thinking and pulled the younger boy closer than he already was making there lips meet.

Light drew a blank. But one he realized he began to run his tongue along L's bottom lip.

L allowed the brunette entrance.

L broke the kiss , simply because of a lack of air.

Light stared In to the detectives eyes.

"Do you know you're a drug" Light whispered.

L gave a shake of his head. "No , did you know Light-kun I have waited to do that" L blushed that was the first time he admitted it to himself.

Light blushed deeper.

There was a silence for a wile but than L broke it.

"Light are you feeling better"?

Light nodded.

"Shall we get back to _work_"? L said

"Lets" Light said smiling.

L crouched on his chair.

Light scooted his care next to L's.

Light put his head on L's shoulder and closed his eyes.

L put his arm's around the sleeping boy.

And that is how the task force found the two the next morning.

* * *

Cute no ?

hahahahah Lights dad was probably like 0.e hahahahah oh well !

Doctor L was on the job XD :3

Till next time plz review

LOVE C.C~


End file.
